


The Winter Soldier Has A Boyfriend

by LolitaBlue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Domestic Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Drunk Steve Rogers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Party, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson is Captain America, Stark Tower, Steve Rogers Can Wield Mjolnir, Stucky - Freeform, Tony Stark is shook, bucky barnes is an avenger, bucky needs to make friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolitaBlue/pseuds/LolitaBlue
Summary: "The Winter Soldier has a boyfriend and he likes cats. The world is definitely changing"*******Also known as the one with no real plot, other than Bucky Barnes making friends with his fellow Avengers, Steve Rogers being a little shit, and a handful of steamy moments shared between two Brooklyn idiots in love.





	The Winter Soldier Has A Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends, there is absolutely no point to this fic, other than shameless, self-satisfying fan service. I hope you enjoy it anyways.

The thing about Bucky was that he liked to keep work and his private life separate. The only time he spoke to the other Avengers was on the battle field, or on the clock in Stark Tower, because remaining professional would spare him the pain of losing a friend. Having such a dangerous profession meant that there were bound to be casualties, and Bucky didn't want to put himself through the agony of losing someone he loved. It was hard enough the first time, having been stuck in the ice back when he was injured in the war, and waking up years later just to be weaponized by a terrorist organization, then discover everyone he'd ever known was dead. Breaking free of Hydra's hold had been extremely difficult, and getting Natasha to trust him enough to join the team was even worse. All Bucky wanted to do was right the wrongs he (unknowingly) played such a massive part in, and once he felt as if he'd put enough time into the job, he was going to rest. So friendship wasn't exactly on his list of priorities.

What _was_ on his list, however, was Steven Rogers. After practicing the art of holding people close to you at arms length, Bucky was more than shocked when the spunky little blond thing managed to worm his way into the Soldier's heart. It's not as if he didn't try to keep Steve away, he was quite rude at first and made sure to up the "lethal ex-assassin" act whenever Steve found himself in Bucky's presence, but that wasn't enough. Unfortunately for Bucky, Steve claimed he "was into the whole dangerous thing", thought the metal arm was "really sexy", and wanted to know "if his bite was as good as his bark." How they managed to meet, and then keep running into each other, was a totally different story, but it ended with Bucky finally snapping and fucking Steve into the next century. Bucky enjoyed it more than he wanted to, so they wound up doing it again...and again...and again, and again, and again until one morning Bucky woke up and there was a bunch of tiny shirts in his drawer, an extra toothbrush in his bathroom, and the most beautiful scrap of a human he'd ever seen standing in the kitchen with a fresh pot of coffee.

So, yeah. Bucky Barnes was a stoic menace when it came to everyone and everything, _except_ his annoyingly stubborn and frustratingly beautiful boyfriend. However, caring about someone so much meant that he put in extra effort to keep the Avengers away from Steve. Or should he say to keep Steve away from the Avengers. At first it was relatively easy, since most of what they did was classified anyways, but then Steve got curious. And that was never good. You'd think it would be hard for Steve to get anything past Bucky, considering the Soldier's past, but he always knew exactly what buttons to press. What began as questions sprinkled in conversations here and there eventually turned into Steve _threatening to run into the middle of a battlefield_ if it meant he got to meet the Avengers. Not because he was a fan or anything, but because he wanted to know the people responsible for keeping Bucky alive. Bucky assured him that he could take care of himself, said the team was perfectly adequate back up, and that most of what they did somehow ended up being shown on live television for Steve's viewing pleasure. But of course, Steve wouldn't take no for an answer. Which meant he was currently stood in front of Bucky in the middle of a conference room in Stark tower, grinning ear to ear with a brown bag in his hands.

"You left your lunch at home," he said cheekily, knowing that he was on his way to victory.

Bucky had his arms crossed and a deep frown making lines in his face. "I don't pack a lunch. I get food here every day. You know that."

Steve faked surprise. "Do you? Dammit, I must have forgot! And I came all this way for nothin'!"

Oh, he was gonna get it later. But the glint in his eye told Bucky that he was looking forward to it, the kinky little shit. Bucky took the paper bag, knowing that whatever was in it would be delicious because Steve loves him too much not to make sure he's well fed. "How'd you even get in here? There's always extra security on this floor, and we've got a meeting in fifteen minutes."

"Easily, I just-" Steve began, and then there was a voice from behind Bucky. It was Tony.

Great.

"Soldier, who is this?" Tony asked suspiciously.

"Hi, I'm Steve," Steve said, sticking out a hand and putting on his winning smile, "I'm Bucky's boyfriend."

Tony was visibly startled, and Bucky hated to admit he found it kinda funny. Not funny enough to crack the mask he slapped on as soon as the billionaire entered the room, but funny enough he could see Steve trying to hold in a giggle.

"I, uh. Wow. Um...I thought your first name was James?" Tony asked Bucky, unsure what to say. It was rare to see him get flustered like this, and Bucky knew Steve was going to enjoy it way too much.

"It is James. Only he can call me Bucky," Bucky said nodding towards Steve, remaining straight-faced and giving no further explanation as to what could have possibly given him a name like _Bucky_. Based on the way Tony's cheeks flushed ever so slightly, the Soldier was sure he and Steve gave Tony a few, pretty dirty, ideas.

"I see," Tony said, blinking rapidly. Normally when meeting new people, Tony is all charm and sarcasm, but it was obvious he was afraid to say/do anything to Steve that risked upsetting Bucky. Much to Tony's relief, Bruce showed up and was able to bear some of the brunt of the conversation. "Bruce!" he cried, "Look, it's Soldier's boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend?" Bruce mumbled, "and I thought _I_ lived a double life."

"Hello," Steve stuck out his hand, and introduced himself to Bruce. Bruce took the news much more gracefully than Tony did, but he was always pretty unbothered by these types of things, anyways. Soon enough, it seemed like Tony got some of his usual swagger back, now that the initial shock had worn off a bit.

"So, Fun Size, how'd you end up with tall, dark and angsty? No offense, Soldier, but you don't exactly seem like the dating type," Tony asked them.

Bucky shrugged a shoulder. Steve smiled down at the ground and said, "Trust me, it wasn't easy," he said with a soft chuckle, "but, sparing you the gory details, we kept running into each other and I was very persistent about...getting to know him. One thing led to another, and we woke up one morning to realize that he and I kind of just...were."

Tony and Bruce shared a look, having listened to Steve practically tell them that their relationship was the result of a litany of one night stands. Apparently, this information was Earth-shattering to the scientists, as if "Bucky + boyfriend = sex" was an impossible equation for two of the most brilliant minds Bucky has ever met in his 100 years of living.

"Am I late to the party, or are the rest of you just early?"

Four heads turned to the door at the sound of Natasha making her entrance. Given that Bucky had the most respect for Natasha, based on how she handled working with Bucky after his attempt to kill her while  under Hydra's control, he took it upon himself to introduce Steve personally (even though he still planned to give the kid Hell at home later). "No, we're just early. This is my boyfriend, Steve."

Other than a few quizzical looks from Steve to Bucky, to Steve again, back to Bucky, Natasha didn't do anything besides nod as if it made all the sense in the world to her. Honestly, it probably did, Natasha was almost as good as Bucky at analyzing everyone.

She took her place gracefully near the head of the table and Clint trailed in a few minutes after she did, immediately taking an obvious liking to Steve. It might not have been obvious to anyone else in the room, but Bucky noticed the way he smiled kindly at Steve, almost as if he were happy that there was someone taking care of Bucky at home. That made Bucky feel a little weird inside, so he shoved it down and pretended like it wasn't there.

As always, the group was stuck waiting for Thor. Given that he knew even less about Earthly customs than Bucky did, it was easy for the super soldier to be patient with the Asgardian's delayed arrival. Sure enough, he was absolutely _delighted_ to meet Steve, all loud laughter and joyous commentary about how he wished to make Steve the "smallest but mightiest" protector of the Nine Realms to fight alongside him. Steve giggled and smiled the whole way through every conversation, and by the time the rest of the team had shown up, he'd managed to make a good impression on every single one of them. Even Tony was far more relaxed, although Bucky wouldn't go as far as to say that he looked comfortable. He did, however, invite both Steve and Bucky back to the tower tonight.

"Yanno, Tin Man over here never comes to any of the parties I graciously throw every month, but maybe you can convince him to break out of his shell, assuming you were to tag along tonight," he said, throwing a wink in Steve's direction. It was a bold move, considering the protective stance Bucky had maintained the whole time Steve was here. Making a gesture like that was almost crossing the line. Bucky bristled and placed a hand on Steve's shoulder, big fingers wrapping around to brush against his collar bone in a possessive gesture. Tony backed up.

Steve, on the other hand, couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You want me to come to a party?"

"Absolutely, Short Stack, it'll be fun. You both like champagne, right? Yeah? Perfect. See you at 8. Until then, I think we need to get this show on the road. The quicker we start, the earlier we can get out of here and I can send lover boy on his way back home to you."

"Absolutely," Steve agreed, then turned towards Bucky so that he could stand on his toes and tilt his chin up for a kiss. It felt a little strange to be affectionate in front of his coworkers, but Bucky normally gives Steve a peck before he leaves in the morning, so right now shouldn't be any different.  They were saying goodbye.

Although he would have to speak to Steve about the party once they were home.

Bucky bent down so that Steve could reach his mouth, then watched his boyfriend until he was no longer visible. Taking a seat silently towards the back of the room, Bucky pretended as if the last fifteen minutes hadn't happened, behaving like it was business as usual. But it wasn't. Everyone in this room was now aware of the fact Bucky had a weak spot. They knew his name, they knew his face, and if they wanted to they could probably find his address. For the sake of the poor bastards sitting around him, Bucky hoped they never tried to use his Brooklyn boy against him. As for Steve, well...once this meeting was over there was no hope for him.

He was in major trouble.

 

* * *

 

"We're going to that party," Steve declared as soon as Bucky got back to their apartment.

"No," Bucky argued, "We aren't. You sure as hell better start talkin', because I dunno what you think you were doin' showin' up at work like that." A bit of Brooklyn started to slip through, and it made Steve's cheeks go pink. That only happened when Bucky was turned on or frustrated, and it was hard for Steve to tell which one this was.

"I didn't know I was out of line," Steve protested, standing his ground even as Bucky stalked over to him so that he could scoop him up, and plant his ass right on the kitchen counter. They might have been "arguing," but Bucky still made sure to kiss his boyfriend gently, letting him know that he missed him.

"Stop lyin' to me, Stevie," Bucky warned, voice like gravel, "Y'know what happens when you lie."

"Fine, ya want honesty?" Steve's accent was starting to slip out now, too, "Y'need to start makin' friends, Buck!"

Bucky scowled, "I have friends."

"No," Steve deadpanned, "ya don't. Not because ya can't have 'em, but because y'choose not to. Those people are meant to keep you _alive_ , they should know who they're fightin' for."

Bucky pushed Steve's thighs apart and settled himself between them, hands finding their way home on top of bony hips. "They're not fightin' for me, they're fightin' for the safety of the people. I don't need 'em to protect me. I can take care of myself."

Steve huffed, clearly getting annoyed. "They fight for _everyone_...that's not the point!" he cried, eyes rolling up to the ceiling.

"Then what is?" Bucky asked, calmly, despite his boyfriend's tone. It wasn't uncommon for Steve to get fired up and start yelling whenever they got like this. Most people would get bothered when their partner raises their voice at them, but not Bucky. That's because most people are _also_ too afraid to shout at The Winter Soldier. But not his Steve. No, Steve knows that Bucky would never lay a hand on him (unless explicitly asked for) and he's not afraid to speak to Bucky like he's a human. Everyone forgets that Bucky feels things, because he does such a good job of concealing his emotions. Thankfully, Steve is always there to remind him who he is. Bucky never really has the heart to shout at Steve, but he's more than happy to watch his little spitfire in his element.

"The point is that you get to be out there, and I don't!" Steve threw his hands in the air, defeated. "Okay? I can't protect you. But _they_ can! They can keep you safe! Every single one of them can help guarantee you come home to me in one piece, but you're such a stubborn idiot that you insist on doin' everything alone! You don't gotta keep pushin' us all away, Buck. Talk to them! Let them get to know you, let them have your back. Not just in the field, in life. Let them make you _happy_."

Bucky's heart clenched. "So that's why you're so adamant about this, huh?"

Steve nodded, and bent forward so that his head was pressed against Bucky's chest. "Yeah," he admitted.

"Okay," Bucky gave in, "Alright, Doll, we can go. I'm not promising to start sharing family recipes or inviting them over for barbecues and football games, but...I can be civil."

Steve smiled up at Bucky with watery eyes and a relieved expression soothing out the lines on his face. "Thank you."

Bucky put his finger under Steve's chin and tilted his face down to seal their lips together. Their flush bodies allowed him to feel Steve's heart beat quicken through the tiny ribcage in his chest, and delicate fingers wove their way through Bucky's hair.

"Don't think this gets you outta trouble for showin' up earlier, though," Bucky admonished, with a bite to Steve's lower lip to emphasize his point.

"Mmm," Steve hummed, "What kinda trouble?"

Bucky put his metal arm around Steve's back and started lifting him from the counter, making the smaller boy wrap his legs around Bucky's torso.

"The good kind," Bucky husked, carrying Steve to their bedroom and tossing him on the bed. He watched Steve fumble with the buttons on his shirt with a predatory grin, having already stripped his own shirt over his head, one-handed. He lost patience within a couple seconds, though, and wound up knocking Steve's hands away to rip the fabric in half.

"Bucky!" Steve whined, "That was a nice shirt!"

"I'll buy you ten more," Bucky promised, kissing Steve to shut him up and hide his amusement. It proved to be a good distraction, and Steve's legs fell open with the same welcome willingness he always greeted Bucky with.

Bucky trailed his lips over porcelain skin and sharp bone, relishing the way the smaller man arched his back into the touch. Steve was pretty loud during sex, unsurprising when you thought about how loud he was during his daily life, and at times he could be quite bossy. Bucky always loved those moments where he kept his face buried between his boyfriend's legs, listening to Steve's moan his name and bark out orders. Always willing to comply, Bucky was good at following the directions Steve gave him (when we wanted to, of course) if it meant he got to watch him squirm.

Today wasn't one of those days.

Bucky took his time teasing, sucking, licking, brushing fingertips over skin just enough to drive Steve crazy. By the time Bucky finally got himself inside Steve- skinny ankles crossed behind Bucky's head, wrists pinned together by metal fingers- the younger boy was a liquid mess. Rolling his hips with an expertise Steve thanks the gods for, Bucky watched his boy fall apart three times.

Then they realized it was 7 o'clock and they only had an hour to shower and get ready.

Steve squealed and ran for the shower, locking Bucky out because he knew "they'd get distracted" and he "refused to let Bucky trick him out of going."

When Steve came out twenty minutes later in a white button down and navy jeans, his wet hair stuck to his forehead, he was beyond pissed. Bucky was sat shirtless against the headboard, dog tags around his neck, a smug smirk stretching his lips.

"James Buchanan Barnes," Steve hissed, pointing to his neck, "What is _this_?"

"Consider it a warning," Bucky winked, proud of his work. He started making his way to the shower.

"A warning for who?" Steve demanded, sticking a hand out to stop Bucky from going into the bathroom.

Bucky kissed the tip of his nose. "For anyone who thinks about touchin' you tonight at the party." Then he picked Steve up and moved him gently out of the way.

 

* * *

 

Forty five minutes, an ensemble of all black clothing, and Steve's absolute adamancy over the fact he puts Bucky's hair in a "man-bun" later, they were ready to leave.

Bucky decided they were walking. It was getting late, which meant it was also getting very busy since it was Friday. Public transportation might have been faster, but walking meant keeping Steve safer. There was less chance a drunk driver hit them, and it actually provided more places to hide in case they needed to make a fast escape.

Steve talked Bucky's ear off the whole way there, swinging their entwined hands between them, skipping ahead every few steps to look back and get Bucky's reaction on the story he was telling.

"Can you believe it?" Steve scoffed, finally finished recounting his experience in his painting class today. Steve was a phenomenal student, and was graduating in a few months. He was gonna make it big some day.

"I could always kill him," Bucky suggested casually, only half kidding. Some prick had decided to keep hitting on this girl in their class who wasn't interested, and he fucked with Steve's painting when he stepped up to defend her.

"Bucky," Steve began, "You know we don't do that anymore."

Bucky played dumb. "Do what?"

"Use violence to solve our problems. We're both past that, remember?" Steve explained.

Bucky smiled at him. "I remember. I just wanted to make sure you did, too."

Steve squinted at Bucky and stuck his tongue out playfully, then moved closer to his side once they were in front of Stark tower.

Bucky took Steve through all the necessary security clearances, _properly_   this time, and they made their way up to the top floor where the rest of the group was. As soon as the elevator doors opened, Bucky felt like it was a mistake. The lights were dimmed and there had to have been at least a hundred people there, all talking too loudly and drinking too much alcohol. Bucky's fight or flight training was starting to kick in, and he unknowingly started to tighten his grip on Steve's hand.

"Hey," Steve soothed, "Buck, you're gonna be fine, okay? I'm right here with you."

Bucky looked down at him and started to relax a little. "To the end of the line, right?"

Steve kissed his knuckles. "End of the line."

They moved slowly, careful not to throw themselves into the midst of the madness and set Bucky off. Thor was the first to spot them.

"Barnes! Steven! You made it!" he shouted, coming over to them with open arms and a beer in his hand. Thankfully, it was loud enough that only a few heads turned in their direction, but they quickly looked away once they saw who Thor was speaking to. The Avengers weren't scared of Bucky, but they tended to keep their distance. The rest of the employees who worked in the tower, though...they were terrified.

Thor was a little bit drunk, which mean he was more bold than usual. He scooped both Steve and Bucky into his embrace, squeezing them so tightly that even Bucky's toes were barely touching the floor. Steve laughed, and Bucky took a step back with wide eyes. Nobody but Steve had ever hugged him that tightly before.

"Hey, you must be Steve!" Sam Wilson said, coming up behind Thor with Tony in tow.

"I am, it's a pleasure to meet you, Captain," Steve greeted, falling into easy conversation with Sam and Thor. 

Sam smiled almost shyly and shook his head. "None of that. Call me Sam."

Tony came over and gave Bucky a nod, respecting his distance. "Glad you could make it, Soldier. Seems like your plus one is fitting in quite nicely."

Bucky grunted i'm confirmation at first, then remembered what he promised Steve he'd try to do. Be civil. Allow himself to make friends. "Yes, he's good with people. I don't share his particular skill set."

That counted as a joke right? He thinks it does, because Tony chuckled and gave him a light clap on the back. "No, Soldier, you don't. If it's any consolation, neither did Natasha when they recruited her. And Thor is...well, you know. He's Thor. He isn't _bad_ with people, he's just...different."

Bucky spotted Natasha at the bar, talking to Bruce and a dark haired woman he didn't know the name of. "I almost killed her," Bucky said, instantly regretting it. Tony whipped his head around to look at him. "It was before. Back when Hydra was still in my head. She wasn't my mission, but she was protecting the person who was, which meant if I had to go through her I would. So I did and she got hurt because of it. She's handled me being here exceptionally well."

Tony blinked. "I think that's the most I've ever heard you say at one time."

Bucky's mouth turned up slightly at one corner. "That's because I have a lot of respect for her."

"She's a good person to have in your corner," Tony agreed, taking a sip from his glass. "C'mon. Let's get you a drink and go say hi."

Bucky started to retreat from Tony. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Steve is in the presence of some of the world's greatest heroes. Thor and Sam can keep an eye on him while you're gone, and you'll be able to see him the entire time. Let's go."

Bucky looked over longingly at Steve, who somehow already had half a glass of...something...gone. He didn't know where he got it from, but Thor and Sam had him sandwiched between them, and they were all talking animatedly to each other. Bucky's enhanced hearing allowed him to pick up on a few snippets, leaving him to wonder how fire demons and aliens could possibly be connected. Deciding Steve was safe for now, Bucky followed Tony towards the bar.

"What do you drink, Soldier?" Tony asked him, reaching for the bottles on the top shelf.

"I used to drink whiskey," Bucky answered, aware of the extra set of eyes on him, "Before the war.  The serum doesn't let me get drunk anymore."

Tony gasped, as if Bucky had just told him he murdered a basket of kittens. "Oh, you poor bastard. No wonder you're always so miserable."

Bucky shrugged. "Sometimes the taste of alcohol is still comforting. I drink vodka now, because I can..." he hesitated, realizing he was about to say something they might find weird or slightly personal. Bucky took a deep breath and went for it anyways, "I can pretend that I'm still normal."

That actually pulled a reaction from Natasha who sat down on a stool next to him. She raised her glass in his direction. "It's the Russian in you, right?" she asked.

Bucky nodded. "Yes. I'm not actually Russian, I was born here, I fought for this country, but there was a time where it became a part of me. I haven't let that go yet."

Natasha smiled sadly. "Old habits die hard."

Bucky agreed silently, and they took a brief moment just to acknowledge who they were, what they became, and who they have transformed into since joining S.H.I.E.L.D.

"So, Barnes," Bruce said, once the moment had passed, "How long have you and Steve been together?"

"About four years," Bucky replied, and everyone paused.

"You've been together for that long, and none of us ever knew about it?" Bruce asked. "How do you avoid the public eye, paparazzi taking pictures when you go places? Keep your house off the map?"

"Easily. I don't make appearances the way the rest of you do. I'm not "likable."People are afraid. I make sure to keep it that way," Bucky said.

Natasha raised her eyebrows. "Soldier's got a point. What _are_ you gonna do if you go more public?"

Bucky thought about it. He never really considered himself interesting enough to gain popularity from the masses. "I'd have to get better," Bucky eventually decided, "to keep him safe. Utilize my previous training to its full potential. More secure housing, be more secretive anytime Steve wants to go out. Anything he wants, I make sure he gets, so in that particular situation I would just have to be smarter about giving it to him."

"You really care about him," Tony said. He wasn't asking Bucky a question, he was making a statement.

"Yes," Bucky agreed.

What Bucky hadn't told them was that Steve saved his life.

When they'd first met, it had been Bucky saving Steve from a guy who decided to beat the holy hell out of his tiny blond boy. Steve was attracted to Bucky immediately, trying to buy him a coffee as repayment for saving his skin, but Bucky hadn't said anything other than "keep yourself out of trouble, so I don't have to come rescue your ass again."

Well, Steve took it as an invitation.

He kept putting himself in messy situations on purpose, knowing he'd end up sticking his nose where it doesn't belong to save someone else anyways, all the while hoping that _Bucky_ would show up to save _him_. New York is a big city, and Bucky's job requires him to travel out of the country quite often, so the chances of him seeing Steve again were slim to none. But the universe had other plans. Because Bucky ended up running into Steve _seven times_ over the next two months. Steve tried to put the moves on Bucky every time, but Bucky was convinced that Steve had managed to stalk him. If that were true, there was a whole list of security issues Bucky needed to address.

The eighth time they met each other was at a bar. Steve waltzed in with a couple of his college friends and saw Bucky sitting alone in the corner of the room. Not afraid of getting shot down again, Steve slid in the booth across from the Soldier, and put his chin in his hands. Steve had no idea that Bucky was feeling like a monster, so out of hope that he was ready to give up. He didn't know that his flirty comments were the first thing to make Bucky smile in over two years. He didn't know that the first night they spent together gave him a renewed passion for the good things in life, and inspired him to begin the process of joining S. H. I. E. L. D.

"Hey, you disappeared on me," Bucky heard from the right, Steve suddenly appearing as if he knew Bucky was thinking about him.

"Sorry," Bucky whispered and pulled Steve right up on his lap.

"So, Barnes," Sam began, leaning on the bar next to Bucky, "Steve here was telling Thor and I about the time you went to the zoo."

Bucky's hand flew to Steve's thigh, giving it an "angry" squeeze. "No he didn't."

Sam laughed. "Ohhhh yes he did!"

Bucky glared at Steve. "I thought we agreed to never talk about that. You know what we went through to keep it a secret."

"It was endearing!" Steve cooed, tucking his head in Bucky's neck.

"No, _it_ was a two hundred pound lethal animal who was taking a stance like he was about to charge!" Bucky argued.

"There was a glass window between us," Steve giggled.

"Doesn't matter," Bucky frowned, "I didn't like how he was looking at you."

Steve kissed Bucky deeply in front of everyone gathered around them, proud that he got to expose such a vulnerable side of the infamous Winter Soldier.

"Alright, lovebirds," Sam said, "we're getting ready to take things to the back and make it a little more private. You coming or what?"

"Absolutely," Steve agreed without consulting Bucky. It didn't matter what Bucky wanted right now anyways, the only thing he cared about was making Steve happy. Besides, things were going smoother the expected.

 

* * *

 

"Listen, all I'm saying is that he should've gotten the rose! That's it!" Steve screamed from his place on the couch next to Bucky's side. It had been hours. Everyone else besides the Avengers and Steve had left the party. They were talking about some show Steve was obsessed with, where one girl went on dates with a bunch of different guys. Bucky didn't really know what it was, he just knew that Steve always got bent outta shape over it. Apparently the rest of them, besides Bucky, did too.

"Alright, alright!" Tony cried, "Little Bites has spoken! Don't argue with him anymore! He'll get upset and Barnes will kill all of us."

Tony was clearly kidding, and everyone laughed good-naturedly. Even Bucky found it kind of funny.

"I won't need Bucky, I'll do it myself," Steve poked fun at them all.

Everyone laughed again, but Bucky raised an eyebrow. "He's not kidding."

"What do you mean?" Clint interjected.

Bucky looked fondly at Steve. "We'll let you figure that one out." They smiled as if sharing a secret, because they were.

"This is why Steven must come back to Asgard with me," Thor declared, which set off a bunch of groans and laughs in the room.

"How ya holdin' up?" Steve whispered to Bucky while everyone was distracted.

"I'm okay," Bucky assured him.

"Positive?"

"Absolutely."

Then, Steve got a wicked look in his eyes. Bucky knew he was in for trouble. "Whatever you're thinking, don't do it."

Steve placed a hand over his heart. "I'm not thinking anything!"

"Liar."

Steve began whispering into Bucky's ear while everyone else was too busy debating amongst themselves about politics to notice.

For such an innocent looking face, Steve sure was the devil. He started telling Bucky all the dirty things he wanted to do to him, then crawled in his lap to simultaneously hide Bucky's hard-on and make it worse. Steve wriggled nonchalantly, pretending he couldn't feel the pressure of Bucky's dick beneath him.

Little shit.

The rest of them were a bit drunk by now, including Steve, which explained the provocative behavior. Nobody seemed to be paying much attention to anything besides Thor's dramatic recount of a battle he fought somewhere in space.

"Stop moving," Bucky whispered almost inaudibly to Steve, who kept shifting to get "comfortable", effectively making Bucky rock hard.

"I'm just trying to find the right spot," Steve mumbled back, though his dilated pupils suggested otherwise.

"What you're looking for I can't give you right now," Bucky told him.

Steve threw a heated glance his way. "Then let's get out of here."

"Or maybe," Bucky growled, for Steve's ears only, "I let you sit here and think about me fucking you for the next hour. _Then_ we leave."

Steve bit his cheek to hold back a moan.

"I'm going out for a smoke," Bucky told his boyfriend, moving him onto the pile of pillows at the end of the couch and adjusting himself in his pants. Thankfully nothing was too visible, because he chose to dress appropriately in case a fight broke out and he needed to intervene. The compression offered by battle gear could be a blessing, sometimes.

Bucky got used to smoking when he was in he war, and it was a habit he never quit. Now that he had the serum's healing powers he could smoke as much as he wanted and never get sick because of it. Unfortunately, Steve could though, so Bucky only ever smoked outside, during the times Steve wasn't home. Right now was fine, though, because the balcony provided enough space and fresh air to maintain a far enough distance away from Steve, and wouldn't cause him any trouble with his asthma.

Lighting the end of the cigarette, Bucky heard Clint approaching him. He knew it was the bowman by the sound of his careful steps, quiet enough not to cause a disturbance, but loud enough so that he didn't spook the Soldier. "Mind if I steal one of those?"

Bucky didn't expect Clint to want one, but he handed over the pack and the lighter without hesitation. Barton nodded his thanks and lit one up quietly, taking a few drags and looking out into the night sky. The city scape was always quite beautiful from this high up.

"Yanno, I hope you don't think I'm crossing a line or overstepping my boundaries here," Clint began after a few minutes, not really afraid of Bucky's reaction, "but he's not going anywhere."

Bucky was taken aback, "What are you talking about?"

Clint gave him a knowing look, "I'm talking about all the little signs you give off. One ex-assassin to another, I understand the guilt and the issues with self-worth and the fear that someone will take away the one good thing you have to yourself. Your stance, you desire for being close in proximity, the Van Gogh you did on his neck to ward people off. Steve likes you. He isn't going to leave. And although you're always going to want to protect him, there will be moments where not everything is a threat. He's not going anywhere, and I can see by the look on his face that he has no intention to leave any time soon."

So _that's_ why Clint seemed so happy about meeting Steve earlier. He understood the rollercoaster Bucky had to go through on the daily. He may not understand the extent of torture Bucky endured for a majority of his time on Earth, but he understood the repercussions of being told to take another human life. It was a heavy load to carry.

Bucky didn't know what to say, but he got the feeling Clint didn't except him to say anything at all. He gave Barton one of the most sincere "thank you's" he's ever said, and meant every syllable.

Clint ashed his cigarette and gave Bucky a sympathetic look, "I know that being alone is easier, but it won't make you happier. You're doing the right thing here. Steve should be proud."

Bucky had to look away to hide the emotions clouding his eyes,  "Yeah. He is," and he didn't breathe again until the sliding glass door shut.

"Fuck," he muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose, cigarette still trapped between his fingers. Taking his time to finish it, Bucky allowed himself a moment of solitude before going back into the lounge.

As soon as he sat down next to Steve, he noticed all the shot glasses lined up on the table. His baby's face was more flushed than when he left. "How many of those did you take, Doll?"

Steve grinned all toothy, and held up 4 fingers.

Tony shook his head and made a face, "I dunno how he does it!" he exclaimed, and Thor gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder.

"Okay," Bucky told them, "Well, I'm gonna take Steve home now before he falls on his face, and we need to feed the cat."

"You have a cat?" Natasha asked Steve.

Steve shook his head, "Technically Bucky had a cat, and when I moved in she became _our_ cat. Her name's Cinnamon."

Natasha downed the rest of her martini and mumbled, "The Winter Soldier has a boyfriend _and_ he likes cats. The world is definitely changing."

"Barnes is right," Thor agreed, standing up, "I must be headed back to Asgard, but I'll see you all the next time Midgard is in crisis or Stark offers us free drinks. Where's my hammer?"

"Oh, I've got it," Steve said, reaching under the table to pick up Mjolnir and hand it to Thor, "Here you go!"

Everybody in the room went deadly silent, and Thor was a little pale in the face.

"I thought that-" Sam began.

"You can't," Tony finished.

Steve looked at Bucky, completely baffled, "What did I do?"

 

* * *

 

"So _nobody else_ can pick it up?" Steve whispered in awe. He was seated comfortably on Bucky's back.

"Nobody we know of can," Bucky told him, unlocking their front door and kicking it open.

"Have you ever tried?" Steve wondered while he watched Bucky pour catnip in a bowl and set it on the floor.

"No, I haven't actually," Bucky said, "I didn't see the point. But you are now the only other worthy ruler of Agard in existence."

Steve started placing kisses on Bucky's neck. "Does that mean I get to be rewarded for my efforts?"

Bucky snorted, "I don't think that's how that works."

"Hmm," Steve hummed, peeling himself off his boyfriend and slinking around to the front of him. He peered up at Bucky though dark lashes and sunk gracefully to his knees, "Are you sure?"

"I could be convinced otherwise," Bucky breathed, as small hands pushed his shirt up a few inches and fumbled with his belt.

Even drunk, Steve knew exactly how to turn Bucky into putty, "Put your back against the wall, Soldier."

Bucky did as he was told, shuffling a few steps backwards until his shoulders were met with the cool touch of plaster. Steve yanked his pants down to the middle of his thighs and pulled his dick out of his briefs.

"You always look so good when you dress up for me," Steve said, placing a kiss to the tip, "I've been waiting for this all night."

"Put your mouth to better use and show me what you've been thinking about, then," Bucky ordered, looking down at him.

Steve raised an eyebrow, "Wanna try that again? Nicer, this time?"

Oh, so _that's_ how it was gonna be.

"Suck me off, Stevie," Bucky said in a gentle tone, "Please?"

Steve seemed satisfied with that. "Better."

He wasted no time warming Bucky up, and metal fingers found their way to blond hair almost instantly.

"Fuck," Bucky moaned, head tilted back and eyes squeezed shut when Steve took his entire length to the back of his throat. He started thrusting his hips lightly when Steve placed both his hands flat on Bucky's hipbones. Clearly, he wasn't strong enough to actually hold Bucky in place but the implication of what he wanted was there. Somehow, that made it hotter. The message it sent, the knowledge that Steve had complete and utter control over someone who could lift him without breaking a sweat, was more intimate than anything either of them had experienced before.

"Come for me," Steve said, pulling off when he could tell Bucky was getting close. He swallowed Bucky down again and the Soldier spilled in his mouth, knees going weak with the force of his orgasm. Once he was finished, he let out a content sigh and slid down the wall.

"You're incredible, you know that, Doll?" he panted, grinning ear to ear.

"How incredible?" Steve asked, biting his lower lip.

Bucky scooped him up and pulled Steve into his lap for a lengthy kiss. Steve ended up riding him right there on the floor, and they got in bed that night happy, boneless, and in love.

Steve was out as soon as his head hit the pillow, and right before Bucky fell asleep, he couldn't help but think about how his boyfriend was right.

Maybe making friends wouldn't be so bad.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, comments and kudos are always appreciated  
> xx


End file.
